


Stay

by Yulaty



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	Stay

แซ็ค เทย์เลอร์ปีนเข้ามาในห้องตอนที่เขาอาบน้ำอยู่อีกแล้ว เจสันถอนหายใจ ทิ้งตัวลงนั่งที่ปลายเตียง ใช้ผ้าขนหนูผืนเล็กเช็ดเส้นผมของตนเอง ผู้บุกรุกยามวิกาลของเขาไม่ได้ทักทาย ไม่ได้ยิ้มกวนหรือเดินเพ่นพ่านรื้อห้องนอนเขาอย่างที่เคยทำมาก่อน แซ็คแขวนแจ็คเก็ตไว้ ในมือมีฟิตเจ็ทแบบสปินเนอร์สีดำหมุนอยู่ เจสันที่เริ่มเบื่อกับความเงียบและผมที่ยังไม่มีท่าทีจะแห้งง่าย ๆ มองของเล่นชิ้นนั้นสักพักก่อนตัดสินใจว่าเขาจะแย่งมันมา

กลายเป็นว่าสิ่งที่ทำให้เราเริ่มเปิดปากคุยกันได้ก็คือของเล่นชิ้นนั้นเอง เจสันนอนหอบอยู่ใต้ร่างของแซ็ค โชคดีที่คืนนี้พ่อไม่อยู่ ไม่อย่างนั้นพ่อคงคิดว่าเขาจะพังบ้านแล้วบ่นยาวเป็นชั่วโมง แต่ก่อนหน้านั้นก็คงช็อคที่เห็นลูกตัวเองอยู่ในสภาพกึ่งเปลือยกับผู้ชายบนเตียงในท่าทางล่อแหลมเสียก่อน 

_ไม่เห็นต้องจริงจังขนาดนั้น_  
ถ้าไม่ได้รู้จักกันดีคงจะพูดอย่างนั้นออกไป ตบท้ายด้วยหัวเราะ แต่เพราะเรารู้จักกันดีเขาถึงปล่อยให้แซ็คได้ระบายความอึดอัดออกมาบ้าง เจสันหลับตาลงเมื่ออีกฝ่ายป้อนจูบ จูบที่เหมือนเป็นป้ายนำไปสู่ทางที่เราต่างคนต่างก็รู้ในใจว่าไม่ควรไป

แต่แซ็คหยุดแค่นั้น มุมปากยกขึ้นเล็กน้อย ในดวงตามีประกายบางอย่างอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ซึ่งบ่งบอกว่าแซ็ค เทย์เลอร์คนเดิมกลับมาแล้ว

“ผมนายยังไม่แห้งเลย” แซ็คก้มลงจูบบนหน้าผาก ตรงแถว ๆ แนวไรผมของเจสันแล้วดึงเอาผ้ามาไว้ในมือตนเองก่อนจะดึงแขนคนที่นอนราบอยู่ให้ขึ้นมานั่ง “ถ้านอนทั้งที่ผมไม่แห้งนายจะไม่สบาย”

แซ็คมักจะเป็นแบบนี้เสมอเวลาอยู่ด้วยกันสองคน อ่อนโยนอย่างที่หากไม่เคยได้สัมผัสกับตัวก็คงจินตนาการไม่ออก เจสันนึกในใจ แต่เขาเองก็เปลี่ยนไปเหมือนกัน ไม่ได้เป็นเจสัน สก็อตต์แบบที่เคยเป็นก่อนหน้านี้ ไม่ได้เป็นเรด เรนเจอร์ เขาก็แค่เป็นตัวเขาที่อยู่กับแซ็ค มันมีอะไรที่พิเศษอยู่ระหว่างเรา ต่างออกไปจากที่รู้สึกต่อคนอื่นที่เหลือในทีม ยังอยู่ในกระบวนการวิเคราะห์ว่ามันคืออะไร ถึงจะยังสับสนไม่แน่ใจ แต่ความไม่ชัดเจนตรงนี้ก็ไม่ได้รบกวนชีวิตของเราสองคนสักเท่าไหร่ มันจึงถูกปล่อยทิ้งไว้ก่อน

“มีเรื่องอะไรรึเปล่า” คำถามนั้นถูกกล่าวออกไปจนได้ นี่เป็นอย่างหนึ่งที่ไม่มีวันจะหายไปจากเจสัน แซ็คถอนหายใจ เลี่ยงการตอบโดยการเอาผ้าชื้น ๆ ในมือไปตาก เจสันยังนั่งอยู่ที่เดิม รอคอยคำตอบทั้งที่ในใจก็พอจะคาดเดาได้อยู่บ้าง

เมื่อกลับเข้ามาในห้องนอนอีกครั้ง แซ็คตั้งใจจะหนีกลับไปโดยไม่ให้คำตอบ เจสันรู้ เขาถอนหายใจ คว้าข้อมืออีกคนไว้ด้วยแรงปกติ นัยน์ตากลมโตสีเทาปนฟ้าช้อนมองโครงหน้าอย่างชาวเอเชียของอีกฝ่ายเพื่อออดอ้อนพร้อมกับที่ออกแรงดึงเพิ่ม สุดท้ายแซ็คก็ถอนใจ ยอมกลับอยู่ที่เดิมแล้วก็เอนหลังลงนอนตามแต่โดยดี

“อยากมาหาเฉย ๆ” แซ็คกล่าวทำลายความเงียบ เจสันหัวเราะ ขยับเข้าไปอยู่ใกล้ ๆ ร่างของแซ็คมากขึ้น คิ้วหนายกขึ้นเล็กน้อยพร้อมกับที่ริมฝีปากเบ้เอียง “คิดถึงฉันเหรอ น่าขนลุกชะมัด”

แล้วเขาก็ถูกลงโทษจากการพูดแบบนั้นด้วยจูบที่รุนแรงจนเจสันรู้สึกได้ว่ากลีบปากล่างของตนเองห้อเลือดและบวมเจ่อ เขาเอียงคอ ช่วยเปิดทางให้แซ็คทำอะไรได้สะดวกขึ้น

มันเกิดขึ้นเร็ว และจบลงโดยใช้เวลาไม่นาน เราเช็ดทำความสะอาดคราบเปื้อนบนตัวของกันและกันด้วยทิชชู่ เมื่อเรียบร้อยแล้วก็นอนมองเพดานที่เจสันเพิ่งเอาดาวเรืองแสงมาแปะประดับไว้ มันดึงความสนใจของเจ้าของห้องไว้ได้ไม่นาน ไม่กี่นาทีถัดมาสายตาคู่นั้นก็หันไปหาคนข้างตัว “อยู่กับฉันก่อน”

ถึงตาแซ็คเบ้ปากบ้างแล้ว เดาว่าทางนั้นก็คงไม่ชินเหมือนกันหากเขาจะพูดอะไรทำนองนี้ แต่สุดท้ายเสียงหัวเราะสดใสก็ดังขึ้นมาสั่นหัวใจให้กลับมาเต้นแรงอีกครั้งหลังเพิ่งสงบลงได้ไม่นาน แซ็คยกตัวขึ้นเล็กน้อยเพื่อแนบหน้าผากของเราเข้าด้วยกัน แต่ใช้แรงมากไปหน่อยมันเลยกลายเป็นการโขกหัว ซึ่งก็น่าจะเป็นจุดประสงค์ดั้งเดิมของเจ้าตัว ไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกุ๊กกิ๊กอย่างที่เจสันบอกตัวเองแต่อย่างใด ริมฝีปากอุ่น ๆ ของคนช่างแกล้งและเต็มไปด้วยเรื่องคาดไม่ถึงแนบเข้ากับกลีบปากที่เริ่มฟื้นฟูตัวเองแล้วของเขาเบา ๆ ก่อนจะให้คำตอบด้วยเสียงที่ดังพอให้ได้ยินกันแค่สองคนแม้ว่ารอบข้างจะไม่มีใคร “ฉันก็อยู่นี่แล้วไง”

เจสันยกมือขึ้นดันหน้าอีกคนออกให้ห่างเพราะเขาเริ่มรู้สึกร้อนขึ้นมาแม้ว่าจะไม่ได้สวมเสื้ออยู่โพล่งบอกราตรีสวัสดิ์ก่อนฉวยมือมาสอดประสานนิ้วของเราเข้าด้วยกันเป็นนัยว่าจะไม่ยอมให้ลุกไปไหน แซ็คพูดคำเดียวกันตอบเจสันพร้อมกับที่ส่งมืออีกข้างมาลูบศีรษะเบา ๆ แบบที่เขาไม่สามารถปฏิเสธได้เลยว่าชอบ

คืนนั้นเจสันหลับไปพร้อมรอยยิ้มบนใบหน้า  
แต่ในตอนที่ตื่นขึ้นมา เขาไม่ได้มีแซ็ค เทย์เลอร์ข้าง ๆ เหมือนตอนก่อนที่จะหลับแล้ว

จะมีก็แต่แจ็คเก็ตสีดำที่มีกลิ่นโคโลญจ์จากเจ้าของมันวางคลุมตัวเจสันอยู่ก็เท่านั้นเอง

 

.


End file.
